Star Trek/Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive
The Primate Directive was a five issue comic book crossover between BOOM! Studios' Planet of the Apes and IDW Publishing's Star Trek that came out December of 2014. Summary Issue 1: It's the crossover nobody ever expected! STAR TREK: The hope for the best of mankind's future! PLANET OF THE APES: A chilling look at the fall of humanity! How could these worlds possibly collide? What could possibly cause Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise to side with Dr. Zaius to protect Ape City? And what does Colonel George Taylor have to say about it? It's a madhouse! A madhouse!! Issue 2: The unique crossover event continues, as Kirk and the Enterprise crew land on the Planet of the Apes... but how? How/why are the Klingons involved? And Taylor will encounter Kirk and Spock, but will he do so with open arms or... flying bullets? Issue 3: It's the battle for the ages! Taylor has escaped the Planet of the Apes, and Captain Kirk must bring him back. Meanwhile, the Klingon/Gorilla alliance makes its move against Dr. Zaius and Ape City. Issue 4: An uneasy alliance has been forged between Captain Kirk and Colonel Taylor! But will it be enough to prevent Commander Kor and his Klingons from toppling the regime of Doctor Zaius? Issue 5: The battle for conquest of the Planet of the Apes comes to a climax! Can Captain Kirk wrest control of the Gorilla army from the Klingons? Plot The story starts with a gorilla general buying a gun from an unknown intelligent human. Later the story shows that the crew members of the Enterprise got lost in time. Some land on Earth near the Statue of Liberty and find Taylor near by. They then meet with Cornelius and Zira (Issue 1) Characters *Taylor *Nova *Dr. Zaius *General Marius *Dr. Cornelius *Dr. Zira *James T. Kirk *Spock *Leonard McCoy *Nyota Uhura *Hikaru Sulu *Kor *Montgomery Scott Creators * Writers: Scott and David Tipton * Artist: Rachael Stott Image Gallery (1) Primate Directive.jpg|Issue 1 Primary Cover Apes1.png|Issue 2 Primary Cover Inset36.jpg|Issue 3 Primary Cover (4)_Primate_Directive.jpg|Issue 4 Primary Cover (5)_Primate_Directive.jpg|Issue 5 Primary Cover Issue_1_Cover_B.jpg|Issue 1 Cover B Issue_1_Retailer_Incentive_Cover.jpg|Issue 1 Retailer Incentive Issue 1 Retailer Incentive.jpg|Black and White Retailer Incentive Issue_1_Subscription_Cover.jpg|Issue 1 Subscription Cover Issue_1_Think_Geek_Exclusive.jpg|Issue 1 Think Geek Exclusive Issue_1_Retailer_Incentive_Cover_B.jpg|Issue 1 Nerd Block Exclusive Issue 1 Sketch Cover.jpg|Sketch Cover Stapes2sub.jpg|Issue 2 Subscription Cover Appes2.png|Issue 2 Photo Exclusive Cover Inset211.jpg|Issue 3 Subscription Cover Issue 3 Retailer Incentive.jpg|Issue 3 Photo Exclusive Cover Issue_4_Subscription_Cover.jpg|Issue 4 Subscription Cover Issue 4 Retailer Incentive.jpg|Issue 4 Photo Exclusive Cover Issue_5_Subscription_Cover.jpg|Issue 5 Subscription Cover Issue 5 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg|Issue 5 Photo Exclusive Cover Issues * Issue 1 * Issue 2 * Issue 3 * Issue 4 * Issue 5 External Links *''Team Me Up Scotty: an interview with Scott Tipton'' - 'Simian Scrolls' #18 (2015) *[http://pota.goatley.com/scrolls/simianscrolls_18.pdf The Great British Eyebrow-off: Rachael Stott interview] - 'Simian Scrolls' #18 (2015) *Tiptons, Stott Map Out the "Star Trek/Planet Of The Apes" Crossover *Kirk And... Those Damn Dirty Apes? at StarTrek.com Category:Comic Books Category:Boom! Studios Category:Star Trek